gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Northwest Manor
Northwest Manor, also referred to as the Northwest Mansion, is the home of the Northwest family: Pacifica, Preston, and Priscilla. History 150 years prior to the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the mansion was built and completed by local lumberjacks with the promise that the Northwests would host an annual party to the public of Gravity Falls. However, this promise was broken, allowing only upper-class citizens of Oregon into the party. In "The Golf War," the Pines family and Soos drove Pacifica home as a nice gesture by Mabel, since her parents hadn't arrived to pick her up and it was starting to rain. After Pacifica opened the gates to her home, Dipper and Mabel saw how exquisite it was and agreed they should have charged her for the taco Mabel gave her. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it was revealed that the mansion was haunted by one of its original creators, a lumberjack who had sworn vengeance on the Northwests. The Northwests hired Dipper to get rid of the spirit by trapping it into a silver mirror, but the spirit escaped by breaking the mirror. The spirit then returned to the mansion and started turning people into wood, refusing to stop until a Northwest opened the party gates up to the public like their ancestors promised. Once everyone at the party was turned to wood, including Dipper, Pacifica opened the party to the public, appeasing the spirit and lifting the curse. Residents S2e10 a toast.png|Preston Northwest S2e10 mrs northwest.png|Priscilla Northwest S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest Appearance Outside The front yard of the Northwest Manor has water fountains, peacocks, and a statue that resembles Pacifica behind a large metal gate. Two patches of hedges are cut to spell the letters "N" and "W." The house itself is two stories tall and appears to be gigantic on the outside. On the top story, if you look very closely, there are windows shaped like the letters C-U-R-S-E-D. There is a wall surrounding the entire manor, with a deer statue placed atop each corner. The manor resides on the top of a mountain. Inside The manor is filled with various luxury decorations and appliances made from animals. This includes a wall of taxidermy animals, and a chandelier made of antlers. There is a hidden room where photographs/paintings of the Northwest family's history of deceit and "failures." For example, one painting is of two men shaking hands, one of which has his fingers crossed behind his back. Among some of the decorations in the manor, a notable one is a tapestry depicting people bowing down to Bill Cipher. This tapestry was created by the natives of Gravity Falls. Sightings Trivia *The mansion was first revealed at the 2014 LA Film Fest panel, "Gravity Falls Live!" as part of a preview for Season 2. *The mansion can be seen very briefly in "Blendin's Game" as the first image when Blendin's camouflage suit malfunctions. *Comparing the episode, "The Golf War" with the more recent episode, "Northwest Mansion Mystery," there is a difference in the appearance of the Northwest Manor's size, texture and surroundings. ru:Поместье Нортвест Category:Season 2 places Category:Homes Category:Recurring places